Love is Dead
by Lilibelle
Summary: When Lilian Clarke's boyfriend, Jacob Mason, dies in a sudden car accident, Lili must cope with her loss. Will she ever see him again? Read and find out!


Walking up the path to the cemetery was difficult for Lilian Clarke, a student at River Valley High School in Celta City. She was attending her friend, Jacob's funeral.

He was really more than her friend. He was her boyfriend and they really loved each other. They were a huge couple at school and were constantly being told how good they looked together. Lilian would just smile and nod. She knew that they were great together. They were like a puzzle. They just… fit.

_But there was no more Jacob. _

He and Lilian were in his convertible together when a huge SUV cut in front of them. They were crossing a bridge that wasn't too high from the creek, but Jacob couldn't control the car… and the top was down. They slid off the side and Jacob put his arm around his frantic girlfriend before they fell into the water. The car flipped over and the water wasn't very deep in the first place. Lili's head whipped forward, but other than that, she was fine. Jake's head hit a hard rock, killing him. Lili was already crying, but when she turned to ask Jacob if he was okay, she began bawling. His head was bleeding, and he wasn't breathing.

_Jacob was dead._

Lilian remembered how he died. She remembered how fast it happened and that the owner of that damn SUV rushed to the scene of Jacob's death 10 minutes too late. The man, who said his name was Charlie Kellan, began to cry when he realized that he had just murdered a teenager. At first, Lilian thought it was funny to see a fat red headed man sob. Of course, she didn't laugh out loud. Then she realized why he was crying and she wept too. She could've sworn that she felt a finger try to wipe her tears away…

Now she was attending his funeral with her friends, her family, and his friends and family. Her best friends were trailing behind her and alongside her. Her closest friend, Madeline, and her were arm in arm, shuffling their feet against the gravel. Lilian didn't even want to come. It was too painful. She'd rather sit in her room with the lights off and cry herself to sleep. She was usually a people person, but not today. She wanted no one near her.

Lili sat between Madeline and Amber Parsons, a talkative know-it-all. Lili was afraid that she would ask her a lot of questions that she didn't want to answer, but surprisingly, Amber was very quiet and Lili was grateful.

During the funeral service, Lilian found tears streaming down her face. It was a surprise that Jacob's mother wasn't crying.

"Lili? It's okay… Jake is doing much better now. He's uh… peaceful and he's in a better place. You'll be okay," comforted Madeline. She was never very good at comforting people, but it made Lili laugh.

"It's okay, Maddie", she laughed softly. "Don't hurt yourself. I'm just crying because… this whole funeral thing? It's depressing. I don't want to be here. He liked to have fun…" Lili remembered sadly. Her voice trailed off and another ocean of tears came. Because everyone was supposed to be quiet, the girls were whispering and no one could hear their conversation.

"Well, we don't have to stay you know. We can go to your house…" Madeline suggested. Lilian didn't want to, though. She felt like she should be there because she could feel Jacob's presence more. She liked that, but she didn't tell her friend.

Soon after the service, everyone gathered around Jacob's newly placed grave. It had roses (courtesy of Lilian) and other flowers that came from his other friends and family. Jacob's mother, Gabrielle Mason, stood in front of everyone and asked for their attention.

"Excuse me, excuse me, everyone", she said sadly. She had a small voice that could barely be heard over the whispers and murmurs of everyone.

"I am-- I was Jacob's mother. He was extremely kind and sweet and innocent… now he's gone and I'd like to say a few things." Gabrielle spoke about Jacob's childhood and gained a few laughs from the crowd. Lili realized that she laughed a few times. Jake had never told her half of this stuff. Supposedly, when Jacob was three years old, he learned the word, "booty" and used it in every sentence. Gabrielle said that even if it was irrelevant to the sentence, the word would be there. Lili and many other teens there burst out laughing.

After the fifteen minutes of Jake's history, his mother asked everyone to stand in a circle and say one thing about him that you loved. Lilian shuddered. She wasn't good at talking mushy. Jacob knew this, also. _Jake, oh god, I'm going to make a fool out of myself. Don't hate me! _Lili thought angrily. She looked around... and realized that Charlie Kellan, the man who killed Jacob, was standing next to Mrs. Mason. Accident or not, he had still killed the love of her life. Charlie went first, and many people stared at him, confused. They didn't know who he was, or what he did. Lili glared at him but he didn't see.

"My name is Charlie Kellan and I'm very sorry about young Jacob's death. I didn't know him, but I was there when he died. I'm so sorry..." He said. Lili stared at him, astonished. How dare he not say that he killed him! He was there? No, that wasn't good enough. Yet, to avoid conflict, Lili said nothing.

When it was her turn, everyone turned to face her. Her eyes were set on the ground, not at peoples' faces. She was searching for something to say about him that was short. There were so many things about him that she loved…

"Hi…", Lili said awkwardly. "My name is Lilian Clarke and I was Jake's girlfriend. There were so many things I loved about him, but the thing I loved most was that he was always there for me! I mean, even if it was something small, like getting a bad grade on a test, he'd tutor me until I aced it the next time. Jacob was my best friend." Lili smiled after her speech because she realized that she put all her thoughts together! She actually made a good mushy speech. She heard a few "awws" from the crowd that she blushed at. _Oh whatever_, she thought sadly. _I will NOT cry anymore. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry…_ Without warning, a single tear fell from Lili's face. She wiped it away hastily, before anyone saw it.

Finally at 4 pm the funeral was over. The guests had the option to go home or go back to Jacob's house… or what _used _to be his house. Lili didn't know what to do. She still wanted to be alone, but at the same time she wanted to go to Jake's house one last time because there would never be another reason to. Ever again. Madeline had a birthday party to get to for her little sister, so she told Lili, "You should go to his house. You know, for old time's sake. Maybe you'll feel better there." Lilian agreed. Besides, without any of her friends there, she would be alone… sort of.

_I'm not done yet… more to come soon! Please comment and rate! _


End file.
